IPod Challenge: Maximum Ride Style!
by OnlyYouCanBeYouOnlyICanBeMe
Summary: I wanted to get something up, but because my story isn't finished yet, here's this!


**IPod Challenge, Maximum Ride Style!**

**Rules:**

**Write a quick drabble about your subject, basing it off of that song playing on your musical device.**

**Put your device on shuffle. Every time a new song begins, begin a new drabble.**

**You have only from the time the song starts to the time the song ends. No lingering!**

**Carrie Underwood: I just can't live a lie.**

"No, Fang! I don't understand why you're being like this! I _love _you! I can't do this by myself!" "Yes, you can. Please, Max. Don't wait for me. My being here, it messes everything up. I'm putting you in danger, and knowing that hurts me. I have to go." I felt my heart breaking. How would I live without him? His touch, his kiss, his support? How could he do this to me? "Fang, please don't leave me. Not again!" "I have to go. Please, promise to try. Promise not to miss me. Please." "I can't do that. I won't lie to you. And saying that, that would be a lie."

**Kellie Pickler: Small Town Girl**

"Mom! I'm home!" "Hi, baby! Come on in!" I walked into my house, dusting off my cowboy boots. "How was the drive?" "It was good. I had fun" "There's a letter on the table for you. From the dance academy." My stomach flip flopped. I picked it up and carefully skimmed it. "Mom. Mom, they want me to go to New York." "Honey, that's great!" "No, Mom, it isn't! I can't go to New York! I'm a small town kid. Jeans, boots, trucks, tiny towns, everyone knows everyone else! I can't survive in a city like that!" My whole life had been here, in this tiny town. Best friends, Sunday school, close neighbors. That was my life. Not this New York City crap. How could I survive there?

**Paramore: The Only Exception**

Slowly, I walked down the hallway of my school, thinking to myself. My father had come home, after years of absence. A 'wife beater' as they were called. The man who had taught me to never trust a man. Never. And yet, it was only a week before that my whole outlook had changed. Because I had met Fang. Fang. My only exception. The boy who showed me that not all males were the same. The boy that showed me that I could love, that it was worth the risk. And even if we weren't together forever, that was okay, because I had learned everything I needed to know. He was my soul mate. My true soul mate. As a quote goes, soul mates are not in your life forever. They are simply the one that sweeps into your life and shows you everything you are, everything you want to become. And then they are gone. That was my Fang.

**Taylor Swift: Come In With the Rain**

I sat in my room, listening to the sound of rain on my window. My tears matched the patter perfectly, torrents tearing down my face. My boyfriend, Dylan, had left me again. Alone, on the side of the road. I had to walk all the way home in the rain. I hated him, but I was too afraid of what might happen if I broke with him. He scared me. I couldn't say anything to anyone, because Dylan would hurt me. There was only one person who knew. One person who really cared. One person who I really, truly loved. And right now, I wanted him. I wanted him so much. But I didn't know where he was. I just wanted him here. Suddenly there was a tap on my window. I opened it. "Fang."

Glee: I Feel Pretty/ Unpretty

"Shut up!" The hand came across my face again. I tried to muffle my sobs, tried to be quiet. "Stop," I whispered. "Please, Dylan. Please stop!" "I said shut up!" He hit me again. "You stupid, ugly, useless kid!" I curled up around my side as he kicked me. "Maybe this will teach you!" I whimpered, cowering away from his hurtful hands. An hour later, I was lying on the side of the road, waiting for death to come. A few more minutes and it will all be over. Dylan could never hurt me again. I felt gentle fingers latch around my rest, pulling me up. "Hello? Are you okay?" A voice broke through my haze. "Hello? My names' Fang. I'm going to take you to my house, okay?" We reached Fangs' house, and he immediately began cleaning my cuts and scrapes. When he was finished, he layed me on his bed, and sat down next to me. "DO you….do you think I'm ugly?" I whispered, thinking back to Dylan's hateful words. Fang looked at me and said seriously, "I think you are the most beautiful person anyone be." And for some odd reason, I believed him.


End file.
